Ultraviolence
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: What led Aubrey to become so obsessed with control? Slightly inspired by the anime Paradise Kiss.
1. Ultraviolence

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** What led Aubrey to become so obsessed with control? Slightly inspired by the anime Paradise Kiss.

 **My first PP I hope you like it**. **All mistakes are mine**. **Reviews please**.

 **Ultraviolence**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Loving him was never enough_

 _With his ultraviolence_

 _Ultraviolence_

 **Lana Del Rey-Ultraviolence**

When she was 7 years old, Aubrey Posen came home happy to have received one of the highest scores in the math class. Her blond pigtails swayed as she raced to her father's office with her test.

She stopped at the door and knocked, knowing the rules: never bother daddy when he was at home resting. He was an admiral and had several rules.

"Come in, Aubrey."

She came in, going to her father's chair and kissed his cheek, handing him the test and sitting in the other chair, excited. But her father didn't smile as he examined his daughter's test.

"Nine? You could have gotten the highest score if you spent less time playing with your dolls and more time studying harder, this is the best school in town! Remember, if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags."

Aubrey's blue eyes filled with tears, and she bit her lip to keep from crying, and also because she felt like if she opened her mouth, she would throw up. She knew that if she disappointed him again, he would send her to live with her grandparents. Admiral Posen didn't like failures.

So she took a deep breath, nodded in agreement and stood with her father, who placed a hand on her face, stroking her cheek gently, that was the only affection he'd display and he said:

"Now go study."

"Ok Daddy."

A few years later and she was 17 years old, it was time for the college applications and Aubrey realized that she needed extra-curricular activities to be accepted at Yale or Barden. They were the only colleges her father thought were good, and since that day in her father's office at the age of 7, Aubrey had left her dolls on the shelves to focus on being 100% her father's perfect daughter.

She'd only go to parties that she knew would end early, as she had a list of study schedules to follow, was from the cheerleaders team, tutoring, powder puff girls and debate. She wasn't considered a nerd, but she didn't walk with the popular girls, who went out every night and would ask for the nerds to help them in the tests. Although she was pretty, she was considered daddy's lil daughter, obsessed and controlling, by her friends. The only one who understood her was her friend Chloe, who knew her father.

"Why don't you join the Acapella group, Bree?" Chloe suggested, while the two drank cappuccino in a coffee shop near the school. They were there analyzing the demands of the colleges they wanted to apply.

"Acapella, Chloe?" Aubrey asked, wrinkling her nose. "I don't think singing a lot of Church songs will help me get into college, and, I've never sang."

"But your voice is beautiful, and we're also singing various Divas songs to perform in New York, which will boost your chances to get into the colleges you want."

And that's how Aubrey Posen discovered that not only did she have a beautiful voice, but she loved to sing, joining the school's Acapella group and winning several awards, which seemed to satisfy her father, even though he didn't think singing was something useful for her life. But for the first time in years, she did something she liked and felt free, having singing and piano lessons outside of school too.

The year passed and soon the seniors began to receive their first letters of admission from colleges. Aubrey had been studying non-stop to keep top grades at the same time that she was nervous about the delay of the letters. Then, a week later, the first letter arrived.

"So, Aubrey, from what college is this letter?"

"Yale, dad." The young woman replied with a confident smile that she always showed, although inside she was struggling to stay controlled and, sweating cold.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the envelope and her lips trembled as she saw what it said: She hadn't been accepted. Her stomach started to turn and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it, so she dropped the paper on her chair and ran to the garbage in the office, vomiting.

Aubrey crouched down, resting her hands on her knees and took a deep breath as her father approached, his expression of disappointment. The blonde recovered, wiping her mouth and pulling her hair away, devastated with herself like 10 years ago. The Admiral put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, staring at her seriously:

"Yale, Aubrey, you've spent 10 years in the best and most expensive schools in the area with the goal of entering in a renowned college, and you came to me with a rejection, what have you been doing for the entire semester, just singing?"

Aubrey never thought she'd feel such disappointment like that, to be rejected by Yale. She knew she still had Barden, but the way her father talked was like throwing away all her years of hard studying which more than ever made her wish she was already in college to succeed in something she liked and show to her father that she would succeed yes and thus, live away from his violent pressure. She herself was already manic for control and stressed, without having him to increase all that.

"Remember what I told you, Aubrey?"

"If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags." She replied mechanically. She already knew the speech very well.

"Barden, Aubrey. For your own good, I hope you'll be accepted, do you hear me?" The Admiral said, squeezing her shoulders harder and Aubrey nodded quickly, before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Aubrey, study more and don't stay up late rehearsing that Acapella thing."

"But dad, we're getting ready to sing in New York." She said and her father frowned. "It's a great opportunity to increase my curriculum."

"Okay, but I better see a letter of admission from Barden."

And the Admiral left for a meeting, leaving Aubrey alone in the office, still feeling the strong grip on her shoulders and the shaking, before raising her head and also leaving the room, determined.

And three years later, it was her last year at Barden College, and was leader of the Acapella Barden Bellas. Upon entering college, she had no longer suffered from her father's pressure, but that didn't mean that she herself didn't demand more from herself to succeed at everything.

"Aubreyyy, what boring, estrogen-filled set you Bellas intend to show at the Lincoln Center?" Bumper asked sarcastically.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her classmate and rival. Since her 'vomit' last year, Aubrey had been struggling to redeem herself, taking the Bellas to Lincoln Center, and now that they had got the chance, there was a lot of pressure to make the performance spectacular since it was the finals and they had received a second chance.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Aubrey replied, folding her hands over the table and looking calmly forward.

"I bet there's going to have another vomit, I heard the treblemakers are even buying raincoats this time." The blonde closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, when to her surprise someone came to her rescue:

"Stop it, Bumper, leave her alone." Jesse, the new member of the treblemakers and now main singer since Bumper's exit said, defending her.

Aubrey turned to him in surprise and he offered her a small smile. She thought Jesse didn't like her because the way she had treated Beca, but here he was, from the rival group, defending her and being nice. The boy was in an advanced calculus class with her, but they had never spoken.

As the teacher separated the tests, Jesse rose from his desk and sat behind Aubrey, deciding to take a chance and talk to the blonde despite their bad start, where the only time they'd had contact with each other had been when she had accused Beca of being sleeping with him, violating the code of the Bellas.

The times he had observed her, he had realized that despite her controlling manner and being bossy, she wasn't a bad person, she loved singing to the point of turning her life around the Bellas and always helped her friend Chloe with calculus.

"So, Aubrey, are you excited about the result of the test?" The boy asked, leaning over his desk to get his face closer to hers and realized how good she smelled. But soon he tried to divert those thoughts from his head, since his fight with Beca had been recent.

"No." She said, still looking forward.

As much as she had liked that he had defended her, she was faithful to her oath by preventing relations with the treblemakers.

Jesse sighed, scratching his head and then settled on his desk when the teacher began to hand over the tests. The test had been quite difficult, many made faces when they saw their scores. Chloe had taken a B- and thanked Aubrey and Jesse smiled upon receiving his B.

"Aubrey, how did you go?"

"B+? What the hell!" Aubrey exclaimed indignantly, gripping the paper with force ready to fight, when she saw that the professor had already left. She had studied for almost a month until dawn to conciliate with the Bellas' rehearsals. In her 3 years in Barden she had never receiver less than A-.

Aubrey got up and began to feel the slight tremors that would appear before the vomit and she raised her fist to her mouth before running to the bathroom.

"AUBREY!" Jesse and Chloe said together, but as the boy was closer to the door, he followed her as Chloe picked up her friend's things.

"I told you..." Bumper said as he and Donald left the class, shaking their heads. "It would end with vomit."

Jesse ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't lose Aubrey and followed her into the bathroom where he left the books over the sink and stood behind Aubrey, that was throwing up. He knew the Bella had problems when she was stressed, Bumper had shown the video of the last competition, but it was another story to see her doing it out of a video cam. It made him want to stand by her side and support the girl.

"Aubrey?" He asked from the door, worried about her and feeling his heart break, angry at Bumper because he thought it was funny.

"Go away, treble." She murmured, feeling humiliated at being seen like this.

Jesse sighed, grabbing a paper towel and approaching her, against her will. He gently slipped the paper over her chin where there was a stain and for a second, got lost in her beautiful blue eyes that looked surprised, before letting her hold the paper and finish cleaning herself.

"Thank you..."

Aubrey realized that her heart was beating fast as she watched Jesse's brown eyes shine sweetly, but then they heard Chloe came in and Jesse walked away with a sincere smile:

"Take care, okay?"

Aubrey realized she had a small smile on her face as she continued to hold the paper, seeing that perhaps not all men were violent like her father or idiots like Bumper.


	2. Brooklyn baby

**Chapter 2**

 _And my jazz collection's rare  
I can play most anything  
I'm a Brooklyn baby  
_ **Lana Del Rey-Brooklyn baby**

It was only a week before the final show at the Lincoln Center, and Aubrey was in the Bellas auditorium, arranging playlists and rehearsal schedules that would begin in the following morning. Despite the good news, she knew that things between the Bellas were strange, because of her, because she had made Beca quit the Bellas.

The blonde sighed, leaving the pen on the white board aside and heading for the piano, sitting there and fingering some notes, lost in thought. The fact that Beca didn't respect the Bellas' rules and liked to do things all by herself made them fight, after all the rules and union were some of the pillars that had been supporting the Bellas since the beginning of the group.

But Aubrey also felt that the Bellas needed a change in their music style and deep inside, she knew Beca could help her, since she was very good with arrangements, she had to admit it and admire.

And that was one of the motives that made the Bella envy her. She wasn't only going to do an excellent job as a Bellas, after Aubrey's graduation but she also envied her because even if her father wanted Beca to go to college, he supported her dream of working with music in Los Angeles. And, Beca had Jesse, even though they'd had an ugly fight at the semifinals.

She couldn't shake off from her mind the way the boy had treated her three days ago. Secretly she had been watching him since then, seeing how gentle and affectionate the boy was. She couldn't believe it. Aubrey Posen, her father's daughter, tough and manic for control, was falling in love with a treble.

She was so distracted, lost in thought that she didn't even hear when Jesse came in and the boy stopped at the door for a moment, watching the blonde at the piano humming absently. Since the day they had talked in the classroom, he couldn't stop thinking about Aubrey and wanting to talk to her, to be able to hug her...

Her image was struck him in a good way, she looked beautiful like an angel with her blond hair down, falling over her dress.

"Aubrey?"

She scrambled, her elbow sliding over the piano's key and making a loud noise, before turning around and gawking:

"Jesse?" She felt her face turn red and got angry at herself. _He's a treble, Aubrey! Hold your toner for him! "_

Jesse approached her, smiling and she stood up, eyes narrowed.

"This is the Bellas' rehearsal room. No treblemaker is allowed here."

But the boy ignored her words, standing in front of her.

"That song you were singing, it was Lana Del Rey, wasn't it?" He asked in surprise, tilting his head to the side. He had judged her wrong, thinking she only liked the songs from the 80s.

"Yeah... I know how to sing other songs besides the Divas." She answered defensively and Jesse raised his hands, surrendering:

"Calm down Aubrey, don't need to use your nails yet..." He teased, making her roll her eyes. "It's just that I've never seen you sing other styles and I have to admit that your voice would give Lana a hard time. Brooklyn Girl."

Aubrey looked at him in surprise, realizing that he was serious, using a rather affectionate tone and making her heart beat fast.

"Thank you, Jesse." She answered honestly, staring at him as if she wanted to say something but couldn't and the boy decided to be honest with her:

"Look Aubrey, I know about the Bellas' oath of no confraternization with a treblemakers, Beca told me..."

"Oh, I knew you were together!" That aca-" But Jesse cut her off, putting his hands firmly over her shoulders, staring at her earnestly, but there was a gleam that indicated affection in his brown eyes.

"C'mon, I already told you there's nothing between us." Jesse could feel the jealousy in her voice and realized that by the way she was looking at him, she was also feeling something for him and that gave him hope.

Things between him and Beca had died, making Jesse realize that he and the rebel weren't good together, only as friends, not only because she wanted to keep everyone away and didn't want to be taken care, but also because he was falling in love with Aubrey.

"This oath was only made because the treble don't respect the Bellas, right? But do you think I disrespect you?" He asked without letting her go, but his grip wasn't strong like her father's. It was the touch of a boy who cared for her and didn't want to hurt her.

"No, Jesse, you've never disrespected me." Aubrey admitted awkwardly, staring into his brown eyes and feeling her heart race as he moved closer to her, not letting go of her.

"Good..." He murmured, brushing his lips against her cheek and then looking into her eyes with a beautiful smile. "Because I like you, Aubrey."

Her blue eyes widened as much as from the kiss as from the words and she shook her head, still being held by him.

"Jesse... Don't..." She whispered angrily at herself, her eyes watering, and the boy sighed, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to get closer to Aubrey and explore the feelings they had for each other, the choice was hers.

"Aubrey... That oath is stupid." She opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her: "Shh, let me try to finish talking." And he lowered his hands, walking toward the wall where the photographs of all the Bellas were, and Aubrey followed, both standing in front of the last year's photo, showing Aubrey, Chloe, and the former leader, Alice.

"Did you know that Alice created this rule?" He asked and when she denied, he continued: "Donald told me that Alice created this rule not only because she was rejected by him but because she believed he wanted you."

"What?!" Aubrey was shocked by what Jesse had told her. It didn't make sense!

"Why did she think Donald wanted me?"

"Because you're beautiful Aubrey." Jesse laughed, staring at her. "Because you're as beautiful as your voice and also, you would be a better Bella than she."

"No, Jesse, you're so wrong." She said, with a sad smile. "I'm not a better Bella, especially after the..." She took a deep breath, putting her fist over her mouth as she always did when she remembered about the fiasco of the vomiting, but to her surprise, Jesse brought her into his arms, hugging her protectively and Aubrey, still surprised, buried her face on his chest, smelling the powdered soap and his own scent.

"Hey, you have to stop with this, try to relax." Jesse said gently and worriedly, referring to her 'vomiting' as he stroked her back, shivering from the contact of his body with hers. "Why do you think I'm wrong?"

"Because I'm not a better Bella. It's Beca." She answered still sad, raising her face and staring at him, still in his arms. "She is rebellious and doesn't let anyone tell her what to do, the arrangements and ideas she gives the group are very good, I have to admit, and she has a wonderful guy who is crazy about her and I envy her for it."

"You don't have to be jealous, Aubrey." He answered, lifting both hands and holding her face gently, caressing her right cheek. "Me and Beca, we've never been together. I admit that I liked her when we first met and I was trying to help her but then I realized that we were too different." He admitted, running a finger below her right eye, wiping away a tear. "She doesn't want anyone taking care of her and what I felt, it was admiration and so we're better as friends. I'm crazy about you, Aubrey." Jesse finished, feeling his face flush with the statement, but he wasn't going to take the words back. It was what he felt for the blonde.

"Jesse..." Her blue eyes sparkled, barely believing in what the boy in front of her said. "Why me?"

"Because I fell in love with you the first time we talked. Underneath all this controlled woman, there's a woman who wants to be free, a hard-working, talented woman that I feel that completes me."

"How can you know these things, Jesse?"

"Chloe told me about your dad. She was worried about you." He said and rushing to defend Chloe after seeing Aubrey's angry face. "If you allow yourself to be free for once and not be pressured, you will realize that you are a better Bella than Alice."

"God, Jesse... You're an incredible guy, and I'm so crazy about you." Aubrey said, laughing with shining eyes and Jesse opened a beautiful smile, feeling a huge happiness inside him:

"So I'm crazy about you, you're crazy about me and we totally should be together." Jesse stroked the corner of her eye, where there was a small wrinkle from when she'd laugh like she was doing now, watching her beautiful smile. "After the performance at the Lincoln Center, would you like to go in a date with me, with movies and coffee?"

"I would love to." Aubrey replied smiling and staring into his brown eyes and then, Jesse kissed her forehead, absorbing her sweet scent and she felt her face warm up where his lips had been.

"At the end of the performance, I'll kiss you for real, like you deserve to be kissed Aubrey..."

"I'll be waiting for you, Jesse." Aubrey said, taking her hand to his that was on her face, caressing her own hand with his for a moment, before pulling away, saying: "See you at Lincoln Center."

"Good luck, and Aubrey..." Jesse called before heading for the other door. She turned, curious and he said gently: "Be free there."

"Leave it to me."


	3. You

**Chapter 3**

 _I'll run to you, I'll run to you_

 _I'll run, run, run_

 **Lana Del Rey-Old money**

When the Bellas' performance was over and the entire Lincoln Center applauded them, Beca was the first to leave the stage, standing in front of Jesse, who was in the hallway and they both smiled, knowing that the song she had sung was a form of the rebel apologize to him and the two embraced.

"I hope you'll forgive me for the way I treated you, Jesse." The young woman said, looking at him ashamed, but he smiled, reassuring her.

"Of course I do, after that homage with the song from 'Breakfast Club'."

"Friends?" Beca smiled, before taking a step aside, saying: "There's someone you should kiss seriously." And she walked away with Chloe and the others, all smiling as much from the performance as at what was about to happen with one of the Bellas.

Jesse's eyes met Aubrey's, who was the last one to leave the stage, her hair down, not wearing her 'Bella blaze' and her face was red as she was still catching her breath. And Jesse didn't gave her time to recover it..

When the blonde stopped in front of him, smiling in anticipation, the boy wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to him and kissing her with passion. Aubrey brought her hands up to his brown hair, running her fingers through the locks and feeling his grip tighten as their lips moved, pressing themselves against each other until they broke off the kiss to breathe.

Aubrey leaned her forehead against his, still catching her breath from the kiss and smiled, seeing Jesse's silly grin.

"Was it good?"

"The kiss or the performance?" He asked, staring at Aubrey's red lips and she laughed, feeling his hands caress her waist.

"Both."

"You, my dear, gave me something incredible today that I don't intend to let anyone else have access to: your kisses." If another man had said that, it probably would have sounded exaggerated, but coming from Jesse, she could feel the sincerity of his words, and then, he said brightly: "I've never seen you as free and light as today, Aubrey. I haven't seen only a Bella, but a woman who can do whatever she wants in life, without having to do things under pressure or have a man telling her how to do it. "

Aubrey then brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss, before Jesse took her hand so they could go to their seats along with the Bellas and the Treble. And it was there that Aubrey saw her father, dressed in his navy uniform, and smiled at her with pride, as she had never seen before, as if he had first realized that Aubrey was no longer a child, but a woman doing her own choices and she smiled.

During the cocktail party, Aubrey and Jesse escaped from their friends to go for a coffee date, but as New York never stopped, the two bought their coffees and went to the hotel where the acappella groups were staying, heading for the room Jesse was sharing with Benji. Jesse led her to his bed, facing the television, and then handed her some DVDs and went to take off his coat and prepare the TV

"Do you always bring your DVDs when you travel?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and smiling and the boy laughed, leaving a sweatpants and T-shirt beside her if she wanted to change later.

"Well, I promised you a date with coffee and a movie, and with Chloe's help I was able to discover your tastes." In the blonde's hands there were some of her favorite movies and others which probably matched her tastes and she mentally wrote a note to take Chloe to her favorite coffee shop to thank her.

Aubrey looked at the cover of 'Dirty Dancing' and Jesse smiled at the choice because it was one of his favorite movies with a great soundtrack. As the movie began, they leaned against the head of the bed with Aubrey's head resting on his shoulder, her waist wrapped around Jesse's arm.

During the movie, Aubrey raised her head from his shoulder to get rid of the scarf that she still was wearing and Jesse's eyes diverged from the movie to her fingers that were on her neck, moving over the knot of the scarf and then he leaned over to kiss her neck, making Aubrey shiver, until he moved his lips to the scarf, undoing the knot with his teeth and Aubrey's hands went to his brown hair as she closed her eyes to feel him.

Jesse's lips then rose to hers as the scarf fell and he kissed her. The kiss started slow with just the pressure of their lips against the other and then Aubrey sat over his legs to get closer to his body and his hands went to her waist, playing with the hem of her jeans.

The blonde parted her lips, feeling his tongue ask for passage and curled her fingers into his hair, staying taller than him and pulling them.

"Aubrey..." Jesse whispered between the kiss as he moved his hands over her pants, making her sigh and then moving them through her blouse until they reached her bra and feeling his desire for her increase even more, and he rested his hands there, interrupting the kiss and looking at her passionately, his eyes darkened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered confidently, catching the breath and then pressing his leg with her thighs with a sly smile and leaned her head down to kiss him, before Jesse reversed the positions and stayed on top, with them lying down on the mattress, his hands caressing hers breasts, before slipping into the waistband of her jeans, touching and teasing her, feeling her opening his pants and lowering them with his underwear and holding him,

When the two finally relaxed, sweaty and holding each other, the movie was already at the end, playing the famous song 'Time of my life' and the two smiled, staring at each other as Jesse stroked her hair and Aubrey asked laughing:

"Still crazy about me?"

"More than ever, Aubrey, and that won't change..." He answered in a sincere and passionate voice, bringing her body to his and staring at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jesse." She replied with a beautiful smile, running a finger down his eyebrow and temple and the boy couldn't resist and kissed her, running one hand down her back, while the other entwined with hers over his chest, both anxious for the summer that was near .

"Are you okay with all this?" He asked referring to the graduation in a month, knowing it was a big change, she would be working at a camp and also coordinating a group of Acapella from there.

"Great, a little anxious, but prepared. I don't feel like throwing up anymore or anything." She admitted smiling and making Jesse feel proud of her.

The boy smiled, lowering his hands from her back to her belly, remembering the all the times she had felt like throwing up and caressed her gently in support, for whatever came, staring at her with love.

"I'm happy... I'll love to visit you at your camp after graduation."

"I will be waiting for you."


End file.
